


From A to Z

by gottagay



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: 5 Sentence Drabbles, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Mentions of alcohol, alphabet fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottagay/pseuds/gottagay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A five sentence fic about Rose, Albus, and Scorpius for every letter of the alphabet. It's mostly about the friendship between the three, but there is a bit of Scorose in some of the stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From A to Z

A is for Alcohol:

Scorpius walked into Albus' room just as Rose tipped the red solo cup backwards and the liquid inside poured down her throat.

"This liquid is foul and it makes my throat burn horribly," she spluttered, but the liquid was already inside of her and coughing would do nothing to heal the odd feeling in the back of her mouth.

"I can't believe you got her to finally try alcohol," Scorpius said to Al, smiling at Rose, who wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Hardly," Al said between laughs. "It's ginger ale."

\---

B is for Burn:

"This stuff isn't even that spicy, like at- ahh!" yelled Al as he desperately searched for water to chug. He turned back to look at his two friends, expecting sheepish looks, but instead finding the two giving each other soppy, lovey-dovey stares. "My eyes, they burn too, thanks to you two!"

"Did we accidentally get some in your eyes?" Rose asked innocently, not a trace of a lie in her voice.

"Oh, just go into the other room and start snogging already because these gross lovestruck glances are burning my eyes!"

\---

C is for Christmas:

Christmas at the Weasleys was crazy, Scorpius decided as he watched yet another object burst into flames, but it was worth it though, to be a part of a huge family that had no extreme grudges for a change.

"Oh, I almost forgot to give you your present from Grandma Molly," Albus said, practically throwing a wrapped package at him from across the room.

"A Weasley jumper?" asked Scorpius as he pulled the rather large blue jumper over his head.

"Yeah, you're like family to us, so it would only make sense that you got one," Rose explained, drawing the two boys in for a group hug. Yes, it was definitely worth it.

\---

D is for Dance:

When his father warned him that dances were more drama than they were worth and that there was absolutely no good in them, Albus had written it off as exaggeration and possibly just a random bad experience. He wished he had believed him, however, when he sat at the 25th Anniversary (of the Victory at the Battle of Hogwarts, of course), thinking about how the night couldn't have gone any worse. Rose was in the Hospital Wing for some reason or another, and he couldn't even remember what it was that time. Scorpius had brought Alice Longbottom (the Second), the girl Albus was too shy to admit that he fancied... then proceeded to ditch her (and Albus, too) to hang out in the hospital wing as well. But when Alice said "Since Scorpius ditched me, and Laila is over there snogging another bloke, do you maybe want to dance together?"... he decided that maybe they weren't all bad.

\---

E is for Equality:

"How about STOP, Society for the Trolls Of Peru?" suggested Albus as he dangled his upper body upside down off of his bed.

"You don't capitalize the word of in acronyms, and why Peru?"

"Fine, you could do Society for the Promotion of Equal Rights for... Mandrakes?" Albus offered, thinking back to the Herbology lesson that they had just come from.

"Mandrakes are plants," Rose pointed out.

"Yes, because that's what's wrong with that acronym," Scorpius said and grinned at how his two best friends' eyes widened when they realized what he was talking about.

\---

F is for Fondue:

"You know that if you drop food in the pot, you have to kiss everyone of the opposite gender at the table," Rose said as the three sat around a pot of fondue at the chocolate bar that had opened up in Godric's Hollow a few months prior.

"I sure hope nobody drops anything," Albus said with a mischievous smile as he hit Scorpius as hard as he could, causing the strawberry on the end of Scorpius' fork to tumble into the pot. Rose blushed as Scorpius fumbled his fork and he leaned over to give her a small kiss on the cheek. "Cute, but it has to be on the lips."

Albus regretted saying that almost instantly.

\---

G is for Graduation:

"It just seems so weird to be leaving and never coming back," Al commented as the three students, or alumni now, rowed across the same lake that Hagrid had rowed them across on their first day at Hogwarts.

"Well, not never, they always have the memorial service here, and we can always come for quidditch games, so long as they don't interfere with our work schedules."

"Do you think we'll stay friends, even though Rose is going to Paris to work in the French Ministry and Albus and I are both enrolled in rigorous training courses?" Scorpius asked out loud, though it was more to himself than to his two friends.

"We'll always stay friends for the rest of our lives, except for you and Rose, you'll stay more than friends no matter how much it annoys your fathers," Albus assured him. He was right.

\---

H is for Howler:

"We simply have to help Al find a great pick up line because he told me that he will finally ask out Hermione Jones," announced Scorpius. "I was thinking something like the classic 'did it hurt when you fell from heaven?'"

"How about 'there isn't a word in the dictionary for how good you look,'" Rose suggested with a grin and, surprisingly, only a slight blush.

"Actually, I don't even think we'll need any of these because Hermione's probably going to just cut him off with an 'if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together.'"

"Shut up," Al snapped, his face as red as the Howler that one of the poor first years had received at breakfast that morning for receiving a T on a Potions test.

\---

I is for Invitation:

Rose looked over at Scorpius, who was staring intensely at a piece of parchment, and asked, "What's on the paper?"

"A letter from my parents informing me that I'm going to have to stay here for the holidays because they're going to Paris for their fifteenth anniversary."

"Well," she paused, not entirely sure what she was planning on saying, "do you... I mean... I was... maybe you could... um..."

"Do you want to come over to the Burrow for the holidays?" Al asked, jumping in to save Rose, or at least that's what he was going to call it so he had a bargaining chip to get her to help him with Transfiguration homework sometime in the near future. "Also, congrats on finally getting her all tongue-twisted because I never thought I'd see the day where she finally said 'um'."

\---

J is for Jinx:

"We're really sorry for calling you a jinx to the Ravenclaw quidditch team," Rose apologized sheepishly and so quietly that Scorpius could barely hear her from where he was sitting just a foot or two away.

"Yeah, we're very sorry and I promise that I'll never lock you in the bathroom so that you're forced to miss a quidditch game," said Al, who looked equally sorry and embarrassed as his cousin.

"I don't think I can say the same for Alice because I think her attendance at games might actually be the reason we're losing so much," Rose added.

"No, you keep losing because the team spends more time studying and going over statistical possibilities about quidditch than actually practicing, and also your seeker is terrible and was only picked over me because he's the captain's boyfriend."

"You might be right about that."

\---

K is for Klutz:

"Before you say anything, yes, I know I have salamander blood on my shirt, and no, none of the cleaning spells I know work on it," Rose snapped at Albus and Scorpius the exact moment when they opened their mouths to comment about the bright red stain on her otherwise white shirt.

"How did you even get that on you when we weren't even using it in our potion?" Albus asked as Rose glared at him. He turned to Scorpius and whispered (loudly, of course, because subtlety was definitely not Albus' forte), "I bet you two galleons that she fell into the supply closet again."

"I'm not that much of a klutz, am I?"

"Well, you have managed to break your nose six times in the thirteen years that you've been alive," Scorpius said gently, steadying Rose as she stumbled on the corner of the bench at the Ravenclaw table.

\---

L is for Literally:

"If a girl signs a letter by saying 'with love,' should I take that literally or not?" Scorpius demanded, practically slamming a piece of parchment down on the Potters' dining room table.

"Yes, it means what it says, that she loves you, otherwise she wouldn't say it," answered Albus, still half asleep because the summer sleeping schedule enforced by Scorpius was much different than his usual one, which mostly involved sleeping until the afternoon.

"I just feel like this might be one of those times where a girl says one thing but means something entirely different."

"Are you discussing Rose's letter?" Lily piped in from her spot on the couch, and Scorpius nodded. "Al's actually right on this one, despite his usual lack of romantic knowledge."

\---

M is for Monster:

"Rose Amelia Nymphadora Weasley-Granger!" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs, wondering why she had chosen such a long name for her daughter.

"Albus Severus Potter, don't think you're getting away!" Ginny snapped at her youngest son. "You too Scorpius Whatever-The-Hell-Your-Middle-Name-Is Malfoy."

"You've created a monster!" the two women exclaimed as the three seventh years cowered in fear, now more than a bit annoyed that their NEWTs studying had been cut short.

"Actually, we've created three," said Albus as he looked into the kitchen, catching a glimpse of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Draco Malfoy having a friendly discussion about why Professor Binns (who still thought he taught at Hogwarts, despite another professor being appointed over a decade ago) was such a terrible professor.

\---

N is for Notes:

"You have to show that note or I'll die of curiosity and you'll go to Azkaban and get expelled because you're the cause of my death," Albus told his cousin sternly, earning himself a smile that clearly said I'd like to see you try as Rose stuffed the note into her bra.

"All these blokes that send you love notes are all terrible at poetry so we figured it would be funny, and also, we just want to make sure that they know that they're never going to be good enough to date you," Scorpius added and received much better results, a shy smile and the signature Weasley blush covering Rose's face.

"Aw, thanks, that's so sweet!"

"How come when he says it you call it sweet, but when I say it I earn a nasty look and a view of your chest that I will never, ever unsee no matter how much therapy I have?"

"Maybe because he's actually being genuine instead of acting like a drama queen to try to guilt me into showing you the love note, which, by the way, is actually Victoire's bi-monthly notice as to how close Teddy currently is to proposing."

\---

O is for Outside:

"Did someone just knock on the door?" Scorpius heard someone inside the compartment ask as he waited outside of the compartment and contemplated running away.

"I can check," said a female voice, hopefully Rose's. Scorpius didn't know why he was so worried because he was only returning the hair ribbon, still tied in a flawless bow, that had fallen out of her gorgeous auburn ringlets when she had tripped over the edge of his trolley earlier.

"Oh, hi, would you like to sit with us?" Rose asked, opening the sliding doors and gesturing for Scorpius to come inside.

"I'd love to," he answered, and before long the hair ribbon was shoved into his pocket and completely forgotten about.

\---

P is for Protect:

"Rose?" Scorpius whispered, not entirely sure is he was imagining her standing in the middle of the room in pyjama pants that were at least three sizes too big and a faded blue jumper with a bronze S that he recognized as his Weasley jumper from a few years earlier.

"Oh, sorry, I was just coming in here because Al always lets me sleep in his bed when I have nightmares, and... and I'm scared."

"Did someone say my name?" Al asked from the other side of the king-sized bed that the two boys shared whenever Scorpius slept over at the Potter's, which surprised both of them, since Albus was known to be able to sleep through fire alarms (mostly caused by Lily's accidental fire magic problem).

"I dreamt that trolls broke into Godric's Hollow and attacked the house and one of them picked up Hugo so I stabbed it with a fork, and I know it was just a dream but I'm still scared," she hiccupped, tears rolling down her face.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you," Scorpius and Albus said in perfect unison as Rose curled up between them, not at all worried about how she was going to have to explain to her Aunt Ginny why the three of them were sandwiched together the next morning.

\---

Q is for Quit

"Quixotry," Rose announced, trying to hide the small glance she shot in Scorpius' direction as she placed her tiles on the board next to the o from Al's word, 'to', "a romantic or exceedingly idealistic, unrealistic, or impractical idea."

"Acerbity," countered Scorpius as he pretended to be hurt by Rose's smug expression, "harshness or severity, as of temper or expression."

"Okay, I quit," said Al, sensing the tension between the two and not wanting to end up as an accessory to murder.

"Quitters never win," Scorpius muttered, almost as if he was saying it to himself, not Al.

"Are you honestly trying to imply that there is a chance that I might win this game, because then I seem to be mistaken about how intelligent you are?"

\---

R is for Reading:

"We have the next few days to do the things that Rose would never approve of since she's sick, probably vomiting up her breakfast as we speak," Al said to Scorpius as they ate their breakfast.

"TMI," said Scorpius, even though he wasn't disgusted at all, just concerned.

"What does The Mortal Instruments series have anything to do with how my cousin is puking up her guts?"

"No, TMI stands for too much information, but what are those things you mentioned, like really awesome guitars and violins and pianos?"

"Not at all," Albus laughed, summoning his favorite book series so that he and Scorpius could spend the next few days doing something that Rose would most definitely approve of: reading.

\---

S is for Slytherin:

"Actually, Weasel, I fully accept my son's relationship with your daughter."

"I accept it more than you, Ferret!"

"You know, if you two really accepted it, you would be especially nice to each other and not fight or call each other names. The person who's the most civilized and genuinely nice to the other is the person who's really the most accepting," Rose threw in, knowing that the two men were too competitive for their own good.

"Honestly, how was she not in Slytherin?" Al asked Scorpius, who was too busy beaming at his girlfriend to even notice the question.

\---

T is for Trio:

"They remind me of you, me, and Hermione, back when we were their age," Harry reminisced, watching his son and Malfoy's play chess (in which Scorpius was completely crushing Al), while his niece sat beside them, reading the latest edition of Hogwarts: A History.

"Nah, we never actually liked brewing potions, only using them to spy on Malfoy, and besides, that would mean that Rose would have to marry Albus, which is disgusting, no matter how cute it was when they were five."

"See that's where you're wrong, not at the disgusting part, but because Albus is definitely mini me and that would make Scorpius mini you, which would mean…" he trailed off as Rose whacked Scorpius with her book, just as he could remember Hermione doing to Ron on many occasions.

"No way, Rosie's dating that Spanish bloke, though Malfoy would definitely be an improvement on that."

"You only hate her boyfriend because if they are the second generation trio, he's the second generation Krum, just Spanish instead of Bulgarian," Harry pointed out to Ron, who just scowled.

\---

U is for Universe:

"Rose, just as a warning, after this point, Scorpius and I will no longer be talking to you until you promise to never abandon us over the summer to go travel the universe," Al said as Rose looked at him questioningly after he refused to hug her back.

"Well, actually he is, but I'm not," Scorpius added, graciously accepting Rose's hug and rather large container of chocolate.

"I did not travel the universe, only to Belgium to help at the new wizarding school that opened last year and practice my French and Dutch and a little bit of German, but I suppose that if you're not talking to me, I'll be forced to give the present I got you to Scorpius."

"You got me a present? It better not be chocolate because you know that I'll try to pace myself, Scorp won't, and then he'll take all of mine when he finishes him," Al complained to Scorpius, who could only shrug because Al's description was spot on.

\---

V is for Valentines:

The whole hall was jealous of the pure white owl flying in with a huge display of roses; the boys were because they were annoyed that they hadn't thought to do that, and all of the girls wished that they were the ones receiving it.

"Do either of you want a bunch of roses?" Rose asked the two boys sitting across from her after the owl dropped the breathtaking bouquet on the table in front of her.

"Don't you want them?"

"I hate when people give me roses with annoying, cliché sayings on them like, 'a rose for Rose,' and anyways, I prefer lilies."

"Hmm," Scorpius noted, careful to be quiet so nobody wouldn't hear him.

\---

W is for Whiplash:

"I seem to remember that the person you were maligning to Alice was described as blond, tall, and from a pureblooded family," Scorpius snapped angrily at Rose as they walked into the Common Room together.

"For goodness sake, I was talking about your cousin, who has been bothering me all week about how he should go about impressing Roxanne," Rose said, her voice slowly raising in both pitch and volume.

"Sorry, I just needed your help on my Muggle Studies homework and I thought you were talking about me."

"I'll help you, and by the way, I just finished this amazing new book, which you should definitely read when you get the chance; I'll lend it to you if you like so long as you don't spill anything on it or bend the pages."

"Merlin, don't you two ever get whiplash from how often you go from bickering to being best friends crossed with crazy book enthusiasts?" exclaimed a thoroughly confused Al.

\---

X is for Xerox:

"Don't worry because Uncle Harry's just like a xerox of Al, then aged another twenty-odd years," Rose added, seeing Scorpius nervously fidgeting with the ends of his sleeves as they neared King's Cross.

"What's a xerox?" asked Scorpius, confused as to why his best friends burst into laughter because he was absolutely terrified.

"It's sort of like a Muggle duplication of something," Al explained, laughing again at the look in Scorpius' eye that was 10% fear and 90% curiosity and amazement.

"I can't believe that they can do that without magic!"

"We'd better introduce him to Granddad and his load of Muggle things," Al whispered to Rose, who was thinking the exact same thing.

\---

Y is for Yahtzee:

"Yahtzee!" Al yelled as he looked at the die, all five displayed five little black dots.

"So that's fifty points for Al, furthering his massive lead," Scorpius announced, as the self-appointed announcer and scorekeeper.

"Come on!" Rose exclaimed, hesitantly peeking at her third and final roll: four ones and a two, which totalled at six points to Al's fifty.

"I think we've finally found a game that she's bad at," whispered Scorpius as he showed Al the scorecard.

"If so, I think I've found my new favorite game."

\---

Z is for Zipper:

"I know how they work, but how do zippers work?" Scorpius asked Al while the two were in the library, finishing the homework they had forgotten to do because of the exciting quidditch game vs Durmstrang.

"That didn't make any sense, so explain."

"Well, you asked for it, so here it is: Rose has a sports bra that she wears when she plays quidditch, and it's really pretty, Ravenclaw blue with a bronze-y zipper that goes down the front of it. So I know how zippers work, but why, for example, can I not pull the little zipper teeth apart, but the weird slider thing can even though it's just a tiny piece of metal or colored plastic or something and I'm a wizard?"

"Why couldn't you have just left out the sentence about my cousin?" Al complained to Scorpius, who just shrugged.

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about how Yahtzee and Scrabble work, so just pretend that those situations could actually happen. This is crossposted on my ff.net account (same username) back in my youth when I frequently lost track of pronouns and modifiers... not that I'm any good now, just better than I was then.


End file.
